delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Recreational Dispensary
Recreational Dispensary '''(RecDisp) '''is a national crown corporation in the PDRD responsible for the safe distribution of drugs and other controlled substances in the PDRD. It is the only legal dispensary, but the PDRD has also made it illegal to close illegal dispensaries unless they are in violation of health standards. Delongo is one of the only countries with a policy of drug liberation. There are no criminal penalties for drug use, but distribution is strictly regulated by health officials. Technically, RecDisp is the only authority legally allowed to distribute drugs, but others are allowed and sometimes even encouraged. It is estimated that 86% of Delongonian drugs are purchased through RecDisp, amounting to over $150 billion in sales. Their retail stores are known by the name "RecDisp" in most of Delongo, except in Vue Baie where they are called "Le Disp," short for Le Dispensaire Récréatif. RecDisp is legally responsible to explain to customers how to safely use drugs. All patients are entitled to consultations with their Dispensarist. At RecDisp, Dispensary Technicians (DTs) are similar to Pharmacy Technicians, and are trained in a mandatory six-week course before beginning as a DT Intern for a year, and then a full DT after their internship and examination. Dispensary Technicians accept orders, can offer information on products, and can dispense products each subsequent time it is ordered by the customer (i.e. all but the first time a customer buys the product). Dispensarists (legally: Dispensarist-Pharmacists) are trained pharmacists, with a specialization in Psychoactive Pharmacology. Dispensarists are responsible for handling products, dispensing products in correct and safe quantities, explaining how to use products safely to customers in consultations, and are legally responsible for all drugs distributed by the dispensary. Customers wishing to use more than a safe quantity are allowed to do so, but must sign a liability waiver for improper drug use against medical advice. Most RecDisp stores have found that they only need one or two Dispensarists per store. In less busy locations, sometimes one dispensarist will handle multiple stores (such as in Border-Carleton where a dispensarist is responsible for three stores). But locations with more Dispensarists have a faster turn over and develop a better reputation. Most locations require orders be placed 24-hours prior to pick-up, with some stores in large cities allowing 10-minute pick-up. Dispensarists can also test drug samples from other distributers to ensure their safety. This is done for a fee usually amounting to around $20 per test, depending on the complexity of the test for that particular product. These tests have a 48-hour return time, with some dispensaries offering rapid tests of certain products. Regular pharmacies dispense prescribed drugs, including psychoactive drugs. They do not dispense recreational drugs. RecDisp can also dispense prescriptions for psychoactive drugs, but users should go to their regular pharmacist who can closely monitor possible interactions with any other medications you may be using at the dispensing. RecDisp is however also given access to your dCARD Pharma Profile to also monitor possible interactions for recreational users. Customers can choose whether or not to have their RecDisp Profiles shared with their pharmacist or not, but it is recommended. Due to the extensive requirements required by RecDisp and the People's Ministry, the roll out of RecDisp dispensaries was very slow. RecDisp was created in 2005, but the first RecDisp stores didn't open until 2006 in major centres. Since 2012, RecDisp store roll out has been stabilizing. There are over 200,000 trained and licensed dispensarist-pharmacists. In April 2018 RecDisp, Pharmacy, Inc., and People's Post rolled out an online mail-order dispensary project. All deliveries require signatures and dCARD presentation. In-store consultations are required for the first dispensement of any recreational product. On July 4, 2018, the Delongo Ministry passed an amendment to the Recreational Drug Act to allow Dispensarists to refuse to dispense recreational drugs to a client if in their professional judgement, they do not deem it safe to dispense the product. This call is subject to a review by RecDisp, which can mandate that the Dispensarist must dispense the product. The Dispensarist can also limit how much they will dispense to certain clients to prevent overdose. A report may be required for this if it is disputed by the customer, but usually not. The RecDisp Headquarters is located in East Bradshaw, West New London in RecDisp Tower (2018). Their main manufacturing facilities are in Nimbus Calc; Calc, New Adimoore (UMA); and Emileville. They also have a large manufacturing facility 100km from Mindon, in an unincorporated area. RecDisp's primary supply facility is located in Las, Quad Blix. This is their largest facility, by far. Their regional supply facilities are located in: Bangalore (Bangalore Supply Facility for UBA), Kota Fushinee (Kota Supply Facility for Western Blix Peninsula, up to Blockton), Ruberta (for Rupertland), Volgograd (for New London/ Newland), Union (for the Adimoore Peninsula), and Nimbus Calc. RecDisp has a few research and development facilities, mostly intended for studying side effects and safe practices. Their largest R&D venue is in Oxford Sq., West New London. Other major R&D facilities include Apollo, RL; Appalachio, South Blix; and Ritz. Minor R&D facilities are located in Midtown South Matewood and Leslonite.